In various documents, there may be many cases where sentences and passages are part of a group and are not stand-alone. For example, many documents, such as product user guides, manuals, policy, how-to documents, installation guides and tutorials may contain procedures. The procedure text may include instructions, such as a series of steps to accomplish a task. Additionally, the procedure text may be structured in various formats. However, independent sentences and steps contained in the procedures may not make much sense and may often lose their complete meaning when the independent sentences and steps are examined separately from the entire procedure text. Current methods of text extraction may generate sentences and steps separately and therefore, the sentences and steps may not make much sense when examined in isolation. Furthermore, simply concatenating a portion of the text without identifying the procedure boundary may also not be beneficial.